


The dark starry night

by hiwelcometochillies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cedric Diggory Dies, Ghosts, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiwelcometochillies/pseuds/hiwelcometochillies
Summary: Cedric Diggory opened his eyes to the dark starry night. He tried to breathe in but air didn’t seem to want to go into his lungs. His toes felt numb when he tried to move them. Actually his whole body felt stupefied. Had he been hexed? It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. He was in the labyrinth last he remembered. No, not that. He had gotten the cup, hadn’t he? He was in the graveyard, with Harry.  And then...Then he was nowhere at all.orafter Harry brings back Cedric's body, he wakes un on the roof of hogwarts numb and confused.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The dark starry night

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of homework please someone teach me math

Cedric Diggory opened his eyes to the dark starry night. He tried to breathe in but air didn’t seem to want to go into his lungs. His toes felt numb when he tried to move them. Actually his whole body felt stupefied. Had he been hexed? It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities. He was in the labyrinth last he remembered. No, not that. He had gotten the cup, hadn’t he? He was in the graveyard, with Harry. And then...Then he was nowhere at all.

He felt like his head ought to hurt, but instead he just felt confused to the bone. Where was he anyway? He stood up, his eyes catching the glint of the moonlight in the water of the lake down below. What the fuck was he doing on the roof of Hogwarts?

\----------------------

Harry sat in a corner of the infirmary. His head between his knees. Trying to breathe as steadily as possible, trying to breath at all. Trying being the key word. He knew that madame Pomfrey was sneaking glances at him, he knew that outside there were people who would want to talk to him, he was vaguely aware of the thousands of eyes staring at him silently, but what he was most aware of was loss. Loss and pain and guilt. And death.

Harry knew that somewhere in the room there was Cedric. Or at least the shell of him. He could hear mister Diggory’s screams and wails from a dungeon below and he choked on a sob as tears fell violently down his face, his glasses long ago disregarded. 

In his mind he couldn’t help but replay snippets of the last year. He had gotten to know Cedric. Considered him a friend. He had seen in him something he had never seen in anyone else. Cedric had made him feel like he had swallowed a bunch of butterflies, and now he felt like he was going to puke them.

He dared to look up for the first time since McGonagall had instructed his shaking form to stay there as long as he needed. Madame Pomfrey’s form sniked another glance to him and closed the curtain on the other side of the room. He could hear her talking to professors Dumbledor, McGonagall and Sprout. Moody, the real Moody, layed on a bed by the window.

Harry got up on shaky legs and silently walked up to the curtain. Moody, from the bed, tried to warn him but his voice was too weak to cut through his determination. He gripped the white curtain before pulling it back, bracing himself for the sight that awaited him. He dried his tears with his sleeve and pulled.

The four adults turnt to look at him with various expressions of worry that Harry ignored. On the bed laid the lifeless form of Cedric. 

What once had been a bright young man’s face was now twisted into a look of horror. His gray eyes were unrecognizable without the glint of kindness in them. They looked empty. They looked dead.

Harry didn’t linger. Especially not after he felt a chill like ice going through him. He felt so cold now. His hands were shaking and his stomach hurt and everything in the room felt heavier: the air, the beds and sheets, the stones that made the walls, the chandelier that seemed to sway saddly. Harry wanted to vomit.

He turned on his heels and bolted from the room, running like he had run mere hours ago to get to the fucking cup. He should’ve run faster then, he should have let Krum get Cedric, then he’d be concused and not fucking dead. It was his fault. Fuck.

Before he realized, Harry was falling. He welcomed the feeling of the cold stone floors and barely even made an attempt to shield himself from the fall. He laid there for a second before turning on his back. His chin burned and he reached with the back of his hand to clean the blood there. Sadly, he thought, he wouldn’t die because of that scratch. 

He laid there for a while, trying to come to terms with the fact that the boy that had been kind to him, that had been a crucial part of his sexual awakening was not going to be around anymore to tell him to take baths or look awkwardly at him across the quidditch field. And, completely selfishly, he felt like something had broken inside of him too.

\----------------------

Cedric Diggory opened his eyes to the sight of himself, laying not moving on a bed in the infirmary. He turned around, disgusted at the image of his own corpse, only to see Harry looking directly at it. Harry looked positively awful, his eyes red, his face covered in mud and tear tracks, his expression almost blank but not quite, layers of him braking under the surface.

Cedric wanted to shield him, didn’t want him to look at his body, because that wasn’t him. He was right there, in front of him, and he was alright. But when he went to hug him, grab him, touch him or whatever his non physical form was trying to do he just went through him, warmth filling his soul before Harry ran.

\----------------------

Harry Potter opened his eyes to the sight of Cedric Diggory. His head hurt, the last thing he needed was a hallucination. He knew it was the furthest thing from healthy, but hallucination Cedric was better than no Cedric at all and he was never the best at coping mechanisms. Fuck, he was tired of crying.

“Harry” Cedric said. Tears fell down the sides of his face. “Yeah?” he said shakely. “I’m okay” he said with a small smile. Harry felt his chest tighten. “You’re dead… because of me” he choked. “I’m fine, Harry. You did great.” the ghost muttered. Harry felt the most comforting cold touch he had ever experienced and when he opened his eyes again the image of Cedric was gone, only his ghostly kiss lingering on his forehead.

\--------------------

Cedric Diggory looked at the stars for the last time. He had said goodbye to his father, although he wasn’t sure he had noticed, his old man had always been hard of hearing. He let the moonlight hit through him and, looking at the sky, he faded.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguaje so feel free to tell me if you find any spelling or gramaticall errors.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
